The problem of providing a temporary receptacle for letters and other documents in the office of a busy executive has long confronted the art and the most common solution for the problem is the provision of the well-known IN and OUT trays which are commonly found on the crowded desk of a busy executive or secretary.
The prior art IN and OUT trays, in addition to occupying considerable desk space, also are inadequate in that numerous documents and letters are stacked on top of one another and are not readily accessible.
It has been suggested in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,283, that a plurality of partition members be provided in a common receptacle to permit a rational segregation of the documentary material. However, such receptacles as described in the above-mentioned patent constitute trays which are adapted to be utilized in the same manner as the commonly utilized and previously mentioned IN and OUT trays.